


Nekalá střešní tajemství

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smoking
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nekalá střešní tajemství

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Co to tam děláte na té střeše?!" ozvalo se odněkud zespodu popuzeně.

"Kouříme!" odvětil Ondra, demonstrativně potáhnul z cigarety, vydechnutý kouř byl ale doprovázen tichým, táhlým stenem, když Igor, pracující v oblasti jeho slabin, pobaveně zamručel. Přirazil mu do úst, volnou rukou jej pevně uchopil za vlasy, rytmicky pohyboval boky stejně jako Igor hlavou.

"Je to nezdravé!" pokračoval nepříjemný hlas v opruzování.

"Co ty o tom víš…" zamumlal Ondra bez dechu, když naposled přirazil a se zavrčením vyvrcholil do Igorových úst.

"Jsi mě málem udusil," postěžoval si Igor, když se postavil, otíraje si ústa.

"Nemáš se smát s plnou pusou."


End file.
